


Ambrosia

by Lamad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Byleth eats pussy like a champ, Cunnilingus, Dragon!Byleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Service Top Byleth, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Succubus!Edelgard, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, bit of fluff at the end, pussy spreading, slight transformation, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamad/pseuds/Lamad
Summary: Edelgard is hungry, but not for food.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for finals but this idea wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

The familiar sweet fog was faint in the hallway when Byleth walked in the door and closed it behind her. As fate would have it her cell phone died shortly after getting to the university that morning and was unable to get messages all day. It was too bad because she would’ve been home sooner if she had known the state her wife was in.

Byleth slipped off her boots and tiptoed through the apartment to where the scent became thicker and thicker in the air and the sound of breathy moans were beginning to be heard. The door to the master bedroom stood ajar and on the bed lay Edelgard who was face down and naked on the mattress trying so desperately to fuck herself onto her fingers covered in slick. 

The small maroon horns on top of her head were fully visible compared to most days when they were barely seen, and her smooth thin tail protruded from the base of her spine and wrapped itself around one of her trembling thighs. Byleth was yet to be noticed until she shut the door behind her with a click. Edelgard’s head shot up at the sound and her eyes glowed red, instinctively trying to take control of whoever was unlucky enough to encounter the succubus.

Her fierce expression melted away immediately after catching the blue eyes from across the room.

“B-Byleth--” she gasped.

Byleth dropped her bag to the floor and strode over to her lover, loosening the tie around her neck and letting it fall onto the carpet. Edelgard flipped over onto her back, the tattoo below her navel dull in color and heat. A warm hand caressed over her side and thumbed at the intricate design that made Edelgard moan wantonly, another plume of pheromones released into the air as a result.

“Are you hungry, El?” Byleth whispered against her pink-tinged ear, continuously pressing the skin that made Edelgard shiver.

The succubus nodded and felt the slick drip down the curve of her ass. Three of her own fingers were still inside of her, thrusting modestly in and out with a steady schlick.

“S-starving.”

Byleth held her head above Edelgard’s and brought her lips down in a feverish kiss. Strong fingers danced across the delicate skin of her stomach to Edelgard’s sensitive wet slit. She slowly removed the digits already occupying the space and slid her own into it with ease -- keeping her hand still. Edelgard moaned and threaded her fingers through Byleth’s locks to deepen the kiss, their tongues gliding past each other in hot breaths with a nibble or two here and there. 

Succubi couldn’t do anything but stave off the impending hunger by trying to satisfy themselves, but they could only satisfy themselves by feeding off another being. Byleth growled and black horns began to peak through her cyan hair, ridged and scaly. Her blue eyes too changed into yellow and her pupils narrowed similar to a cat’s.

Edelgard whimpered and thrust her hips weakly against the fingers that were barely inside of her, teasing her of what was to come.

“Byleth, darling, please. I’m so _hungry_.” Edelgard begged against Byleth’s open mouth, her bottom lip catching against one of her fangs that started to show. Byleth hummed and kissed the corner of Edelgard’s mouth before completely sheathing two fingers inside the delectable wet heat of her wife.

The succubus keened loudly and spread her legs wider for deeper access. Already the feeling of being touched by someone else stoked a fire in the pit of her stomach, the feeling moving like electricity through her legs down to her toes. The squelching sounds grew louder the more Byleth continued to finger her, remapping every ridge and crevice her insides had to offer.

“Goodness, El, you’re so wet. How long have you been like this?” Byleth teased and slipped her fingers out of Edelgard to inspect the amount of fluid dripping from her hand down her wrist. Edelgard shuddered lewdly at the gesture.

“Just after you l-left this morning. So hungry.” Edelgard choked out before fumbling with the buttons on Byleth’s collared shirt. She managed to undo the top five of them and brought her face into the crook of Byleth’s warm neck, licking and sucking at the skin there.

The two of them stayed like that, a firm warm hand caressing Edelgard’s soft breasts and the other dragging in and out of her wet hole, Byleth occasionally thumbing at her folds and sensitive clit as she scissored and thrust with purpose.

Edelgard undid more of the buttons on the pristine white dress shirt until Byleth’s tits could comfortably pop out, round and much more sizable than Edelgard’s own. She squeezed and rubbed her shaky palms across Byleth’s nipples as she began biting at her lover’s neck in favor of simply licking and sucking. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Byleth asked with a smile, already knowing the answer from the way Edelgard’s face flushed and how her breathing became labored with each movement of her hand. She nodded and immediately whined when a third finger nudged its way beside the other two, thrusting as deep as they could go. 

“ _Ahh_ , haah, I-I’m-!” Edelgard’s pleasure began to crest and her thighs clamped themselves around Byleth’s hand as she came, more clear fluid gushed out of her as she rode out her first orgasm on those slender digits.

Byleth slowly withdrew them and brought her fingers up to her face and licked them clean, savoring the sweetness of Edelgard’s juices. No matter how many times Byleth has tasted her she’s always as succulent as the last time. That’s just one of the perks of being married to a succubus.

A chaste kiss was placed on the succubus’ forehead and Byleth shimmied off the bed. Edelgard’s eyes were half-lidded staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly aware of the sound of clothes coming off and hoping her love would come back to bed with the strap or a vibrator or two. The evening was far from over.

Suddenly, Edelgard’s legs were hooked around strong arms and were dragged to the edge of the bed with her knees bending at Byleth’s shoulders. She squeaked when she felt Byleth’s face inches away from the delicious taste of her slit, breathing in the heady and addictive scent. 

Without another word, Byleth leaned forward and licked a slow stripe up her soaking pussy, languidly circling her clit with the tip of her tongue. A cry broke out on the bed and Edelgard’s hips jerked up trying to get the stimulation she craved, but Byleth was a teasing lover and simply held her still as she worked her lips and tongue against her most sensitive parts.

Byleth continued to lick in strokes from the opening of her cunt to the hard nub at the top, and the moans that fell from Edelgard’s lips only spurred her on.

“El, you taste so good,” another lick and moan, “I wish I could taste you like this forever.”

Byleth slid her hands down until they were resting where Edelgard’s legs met her ass and brought her thumbs to the plump lips of her pussy. Slowly she rubbed them in small circles causing thick globs of slick to slide down Edelgard’s cunt only to be caught by Byleth’s long dragon tongue. Edelgard’s breath hitched at the gesture and moaned when her pussy lips were spread apart further, making her feel more exposed and somehow shyer.

“Did you like that?” Byleth asked, an obvious smile on her voice. Before Edelgard could form any semblance of a response, she was cut off by the textured tongue running over and inside her pussy.

“F-fuck, Byleth!” Edelgard moaned, trying to hump against the muscle. Byleth’s tongue upon transformation got both longer and rougher, a trait that Edelgard found a quick liking to since they first had sex together.

Byleth moved her right hand to the top of Edelgard’s pussy and carefully pulled back the hood of her clit. Her other hand moved back to her hole and slowly slipped two fingers inside which drew a wail from Edelgard’s throat. Byleth’s wrist thrust in and out of the tight heat, pressing up inside of her causing Edelgard’s hips to move with them. Without warning, she brought her mouth down to Edelgard’s pink clit and began licking it frantically, moaning against the taste.

“Oooh mm, _ah_ , B-Byleth!”

Byleth kept at a steady pace until she felt the walls around her fingers tighten and the expected rush of clear fluid gush out from the tight hole. Edelgard whimpered, a warm glow now emitted from the tattoo on her stomach. 

Hm, still not enough.

Byleth pushed her head forward and her tongue slid slowly into Edelgard’s pulsating, aching slit. It was so hot inside of her, the entrance hypersensitive as it twitched and how the succubus’ hips rolled against her tongue.

Edelgard cried out in pleasure at slowly being filled by the organ while Byleth continued to thumb and tease at her throbbing clit. More and more slick gushed out of her hole and onto Byleth’s tongue, Byleth taking it with enthusiasm by spreading Edelgard’s pussy lips to push more of her wriggling tongue in.

“F-fuck, Byleth, please, m-more. Deeper inside, I need _more_.”

Byleth obliged and let herself transform a bit more to satisfy her succubus.

  
  


Green scales became apparent on her face and down her neck, not completely covering her skin. Byleth’s hands grew claws and the numbs of her horns started to curl like a goat’s. Along with these changes, her fangs grew longer as well as her tongue. Now it was much longer, easily able to reach all the parts Edelgard wants her to, fuck her with it so deep she’ll forget how to talk.

Without another word, Byleth thrust her tongue back into the delicious heat of Edelgard who sobbed in pleasure at being stretched so wonderfully.

“Yes, oh f-fuck, Byleth, j-just like that.”

Byleth did as she was told and kept pushing in and out, relishing in the praise and moans that accompanied them. She switched from only thrusting to wiggling it around the wet cavern, Edelgard gyrated her hips to the new movement. 

The noises in the room were absolutely obscene. Edelgard’s moans were loud and raunchy as she took the muscle deep inside of her, and the squelching of the slick being the second most prominent sound. Byleth loved every part of it.

Edelgard keened loudly when the tip of Byleth’s thick tongue grazed across the bundle of nerves that sat behind her tattoo, sparks flying across her vision. She couldn’t contain the shriek of pleasure that left her mouth, grasping at the bedsheets beside her head.

“O-oh fuck.”

Byleth took note of this reaction and kept her tongue completely sheathed. Edelgard looked down at Byleth in confusion before her tongue ground and flicked across that patch of nerves inside of her. The slimy sensation brought Edelgard into a frenzy and she grasped the bed until her knuckles turned white, moaning like a bitch in heat.

Red eyes rolled back into her head and pale back arched beautifully off the bed as she came, her thighs and stomach convulsing in waves, pleasure going through her like a live wire. 

The tattoo on her belly was now shining a bright magenta color, but Byleth kept fucking Edelgard’s overstimulated pussy with vigor. She rocked her head faster and rolled the tip over that spot over and over again. Despite the thrashing and shuddering of the woman on the bed, Byleth carefully brought her clawed thumb to her clit and forcefully rubbed in circles. More slick spilled from her abused hole as she came again with a shout.

The dragon retracted her tongue and greedily slurped up the sweet juices as Edelgard twitched violently against the taste buds sliding over her overstimulated parts. Byleth eyed the neon light emitting from the tattoo and smirked in satisfaction, a strong sense of pride filling her chest knowing that _she_ was the one to do this to her. The one that makes her breathless with want.

“Was that enough?” Byleth asked as she plopped herself next to her wife on the plush blankets of their bed. Edelgard was still panting heavily and she nuzzled close into Byleth’s chest making pleasant noises from deep in her throat. 

“Mmm, yes, thank you my love. It’s been a while since I’ve lost control like that.” Edelgard sighed against the smooth turquoise scales. Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s sweaty shoulders and tugged her closer to her warmth and kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t overwork yourself, okay? Last time this happened was during our senior finals back at GMU.” Byleth whispered, carding her clawed hands slowly through tousled white hair. While this time was nowhere near dangerous, if succubi go too long without being tended to they could end up hurting themselves or even shorten their lifespan. Byleth planned on having a long life with Edelgard, so she was going to make certain that an instance like that would never happen.

Edelgard slinked her hands up to cup Byleth’s face and gazed into those piercing dragon eyes that glowed with love and admiration. They shared a tender kiss, more soft skin on skin until Edelgard pulled away slightly and murmured, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it some thought and I may write a whole fic based on this one-shot. I wouldn't expect anything soon though cause I'm a slow writer.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
